A Strange Adventure
by X-Strike-Fire-Dragon
Summary: Red and Yellow are stranded on an island in a strange world without their pokemon. Things become stranger when the two meet a swashbuckling seafarer.


A bright morning sun shone over a sandy beach and the blue-green water of the ocean whose waves lapped against the course sand of that beach. Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfed the beach. In a second it faded, but in its wake stood two people. One wore jeans with a red bandana tied around his left leg, a black short-sleeve shirt and a red baseball hat that covered his spiky black hair and shaded his deep red eyes. The girl beside him wore dark navy blue pants, a long-sleeve black shirt, and a heavy yellow tunic which reached down to her knees and was split up both sides to her waist buckled with a wide brown belt with a built-in pouch. From beneath the straw hat that sat atop her blonde hair, dark eyes with a sliver of yellow sparkled with an inner light. The two were Red the Battler and Amarillo del Bosque Verde—better known as Yellow the Healer.

"It seems that Team Rocket made a miscalculation," said Yellow.

"Aye, when we got hit with that weird beam I thought I heard them say we would be transported to some frozen wasteland near the Brink. Oh well, much better here than in the ice and snow there."

"But where are we exactly and where are our pokeballs?

"I don't know. I've never seen this island on any of my journeys in the Kanto and Johto regions. It's possible we could be in another region but I don't know which one. As for our pokeballs maybe they were scattered when we were sent here."

The girl closed her eyes, in deep thought. "Speaking of that, how did this all happen? I know Team Rocket sent us here, but… why were we at Team Rocket's base and which base were we even at? …I can't remember much of anything before that light overwhelmed us."

"I'm… not… sure, I can't remember anything else besides that light beam."

The two were silent for several second, pondering what had happened before they arrived at the beach. At last Red spoke.

"We'll find out what happened eventually, for now let's try and get our bearings and explore the island, perhaps we'll find our pokeballs. It wouldn't be a bad idea to watch for a spring too, we don't know how long we'll be here."

As the two turned around, something that appeared to be an odd cross between a ship and a submarine surfaced. The main hatch was flung open and a man that could only be described as swashbuckling jumped out onto the deck. He wore loose black pants and a loose black long-sleeved shirt that opened at the chest and had an upright collar. Partially visible under the shirt was a large gold chain necklace. Around the debonair man's head was an all-blue dew rag with a white circle with a northern point and two small bones sticking out from the bottom corners of the circle at an angle slightly less than 45 degrees.

Ahoy, there buckos! What 're you doin' on diz island.

"We arrived here through some sort of portal, might you know where we are," asked Red.

"Aye, that I do, you are currently on a small little-known island in the Caribbean."

While Red and the man, obviously a pirate by his dress and dialect, were talking, Yellow was studying the strange seafarer. He seemed familiar, as if Yellow had met him before somewhere.

"Excuse me, but what is your name," she asked of the suave man.

"It's Archie, Archie Jacques Stumps. I'm za leader of the Aquatic Pirates—lovers of da sea—and dis 'eres me vessal, the Aqua Master. She's a fine craft, she es. What do youse go by?"

"I'm Red, and this is my gir—uh good friend Yellow."

"Archie… Archie… where do I recognize that name?" Yellow struggled to connect the name to her memory, but her effort was in vain."

"Archie, have you seen any pokeballs around? We lost ours." Red asked.

"Pokey balls, what 're these balls that you speak of?"

"They hold pokémon," said Yellow.

What es des pokey man?

"They're powerful creatures that have many types and abilities, they're our companions."

"They are also our partners in battle."

"Arrrg, I see, I see. Youse speak of the legends of da depths, da beasts of the sea. Come aboard, I can take youse to where I know some 're. Throw 'em a rope Shelly."

A female pirate dressed in black gloves, blue pants, a revealing black midriff shirt and a blue high cut open vest with long curly fire red hair blazing from under her dew rag threw a rope to Red and Yellow and then pulled them aboard the Aqua Master. The four then descended into the vessel through the hatch.

"Matt, take us to the Bermuda Triangle at Hi-speed 8!" Archie commanded of a large-set man who was dressed in the same blue pants and open vest and black gloves as Shelly but without a shirt.

"Aye, aye sir," replied Matt with a devilish grin.

Soon the Aqua Master arrived at the Triangle. Red and Yellow, followed closely behind by Archie and Matt, ascended the hatch ladder. When they arrived on deck they were greeted by a fierce storm that raged about the ship. Dangerously near the sea craft swirled a large hellish green maelstrom.  
>Yellow was gazing at the whirlpool when she felt Red push her behind him.<p>

"There aren't any pokémon here, are there?" Red shouted at Archie.

"No…. There aren't any pokémon here, but your graves will be!"

"Red and Yellow, who had immediately caught the ruse after Red, reached instinctively for their pokeballs, only to remember that they weren't there."

"Your pokémon won't be of any help here! They do not exist in this world."

"A world without pokémon," cried Yellow, "What a horrible place!"

"Well, pretty girl, it's a good enough place for you to die in."

Archie moved quickly reaching around Red and knocking Yellow's hat into the ocean.

"Much prettier, eh?"

"Leave her alone! I won't let you harm her!"

"Oh really, Matt, daze them, but leave them conscious; I want to hear them scream, ha ha."

Red, without his pokémon, was no match for the big man. A few seconds later, Red and Yellow were loaded onto a wooden raft and pushed towards the maelstrom.

"Now go to HELLLLLL!" screamed Archie. "HA ha hah ha ha!"

Matt meanwhile had transformed into a giant dark purple face with a fiery, toothy, fanged mouth and flame red eyes that looked like the gates of Hell. The face was laughing maniacally.

The raft entered the maelstrom. Archie began laughing demonically

"Now Team Aqua and I will be requited! Revenge is mine! DIE!"

"Yellow, I don't think we're going to make it."

"I know… Red."

"You have to know something first, before we die."

"What?"

"I love you, Yellow."

The two embraced, kissing as the maelstrom's hellish green spiral crushed the raft and—

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yellow screamed as she awoke with a jerk.

"What! Where's Red? Huh?"

She looked around the room as she calmed from her nightmare.

"I guess it was just a bad dream. What a relief."

She sighed, then smiled as she remembered the part of the dream Red had confessed his love and she and Red kissed. At least those parts were nice. She would remember those parts, cherishing them until the day Red would truly admit his feelings for her and she would give him her first kiss.


End file.
